fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorious Victory
A five man clown mask-wearing gang is robbing the mob-owned Gotham National Bank. They proceed to rob the bank in groups, and at each step, one of the men finds out that the other was assigned by the Joker to kill him, which continues until only two are left in the lobby with the bags of cash. A school bus suddenly bursts through the bank wall, killing one of them, and the only remaining clown pulls off his mask, revealing a face painted white with makeup, his scarred lips forming an unnaturally wide smile, which is painted blood red. This man is the Joker, who proceeds to load the bus with cash and drive out of the bank into a row of buses, making his getaway among them. That night, a meeting taking place between several mobsters and the Scarecrow is cut short by the arrival of multiple Batman impersonators—a group of vigilantes who are inspired by Batman's efforts and seeking to lend him a hand. The real Batman shows up and subdues everyone, but suffers injuries which lead him to design a more versatile suit. After the conflict, Batman meets with and Lieutenant James Gordon, and the two discuss recruiting Harvey Dent, Gotham's newly elected D.A., to take part in their plan to eradicate the mob and the Joker's involvement with the bank heist; Batman can continue his vigilante-style law enforcement, and Dent can be the face of the campaign to end criminal activity in Gotham, becoming the type of hero that Batman cannot be. As Batman keeps to the shadows, he uses his alter-ego, Bruce Wayne, to promote Dent in the campaign. Bruce's difficulty is compounded by the fact that Dent is dating Bruce's would-be girlfriend, Rachel Dawes. This puts a strain on Bruce and Harvey's relationship, as well as on that of Bruce and Rachel. Meanwhile, the mob bosses meet to discuss how to handle Batman, Gordon, and Dent. The meeting is interrupted by some men who bring in a TV, on which Lau, a Chinese mobster accountant, appears via conference and tells the mobsters that he has moved their money to Hong Kong to prevent the police and the new D.A. from seizing it in an imminent bank raid. The Joker arrives unexpectedly, offering to kill Batman at a price of half of the accumulated money. Joker then proceeds to kill an opposing mobster, Gambol, to further his operation and hire more men. With the help of Lucius Fox, Batman follows Lau to Hong Kong and successfully and brings him back to Gotham, depositing him on the doorstep of the Gotham City police department. This turn of events motivates the mobsters to agree to the Joker's terms. The Joker uses the local news to declare his intention to kill people each day until Batman turns himself in to the police. When the Joker begins killing public officials, including Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surillo, who presided over the mob trials, Bruce decides to turn himself in. Before he can do so, however, Dent announces that he is Batman, and allows the police to take him into custody to draw the Joker out of hiding. When the Joker attempts to kill Dent in transit, Gordon and Batman intervene and arrest him. Gordon is promoted to commissioner for his efforts, and heads to an interrogation room to confront the Joker. Gordon gives the Joker an opportunity to talk, and when the Joker refuses, Gordon turns him over to Batman for interrogation. Batman beats the Joker, who finally reveals that Rachel and Harvey have been abducted and each of them has been taken to an address on a side of the city opposite the other. He taunts Batman, telling him that he does not have time to save both of them. Batman speeds off to save Rachel, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. However, the Joker deliberately gave Batman false information, and unbeknownst to either Batman or Gordon, Batman is going after Dent and Gordon after Rachel. Harvey and Rachel each awake to find themselves tied to a chair, and while each is in a warehouse that is rigged to explode, they find that they can talk to each other via some audio equipment that has been set up near them. Harvey tries to escape his bonds by knocking over a chemical-filled oil drum nearby, but causes his chair to fall to the floor in the process. The left side of his face makes contact with the cement floor, and the chemicals from the tipped drum rush toward him, causing him pain as they start to burn through the skin. Back at the police station, the Joker, who has planted a cell-phone bomb inside one of the prisoners, detonates it as a means of escape, taking Lau with him. A few minutes later, Batman arrives at Dent's location in time to save him, but Dent is upset that Batman isn't rescuing Rachel. The building explodes, exposing Dent's face to the ensuing flames, which ignite the chemicals on his face, severely burning him. Gordon does not arrive in time to save Rachel, and she is killed when the other warehouse explodes. Dent is taken to a hospital, where he is driven to madness over losing Rachel. The Joker frees Dent from the hospital and Dent, who blames the Joker for Rachel's death, flips a coin to decide whether to kill the Joker with a gun that the Joker provided. The coin lands on tails and Dent shoots the Joker, killing him! He then leaves the hospital and seeks out Batman! Batman confirms that the Joker was responsible for Rachel's death! Batman and Dent then reconcile and the two continue to fight crime in Gotham City together! The opening crawl reveals that the Galactic Empire has been working on the construction of a new armored space station which is to be even larger and more powerful than the first Death Star. Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia Organa, C-3PO, and R2-D2 return to Tatooine in an attempt to rescue Han Solo from the gangster Jabba the Hutt. Leia, disguised as a bounty hunter, attempts to secretly free Solo, who is still encased in carbonite. She succeeds, only to be discovered and captured by Jabba, who makes her his personal slave. Several days later Luke arrives to make one final plea to Jabba to release Solo. Luke is then captured by Jabba's guards and dropped into a dungeon to battle a rancor. After defeating the rancor he is sent along with Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be slowly consumed by the Sarlacc. With the help of R2-D2, Luke escapes and a large battle erupts; during the chaos, Leia strangles Jabba to death with her slave chains, and Han accidentally knocks Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who brought him to Jabba, into the pit where he is eaten alive by the Sarlacc. Following this, Luke blasts Jabba's sail barge with its own deck cannon, and all of the heroes manage to escape before it explodes. Luke then returns to Dagobah to complete his Jedi training. However, upon arriving, he finds Yoda is languishing. Yoda tells Luke that no other training is required, but that he will not truly be a Jedi until he confronts Darth Vader who, Yoda confirms, is Luke's father. Yoda then dies, but not before telling Luke that "there is another Skywalker". The spirit form of Obi-Wan Kenobi then appears and confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi who was turned to the dark side of the Force. Though he initially seemed to imply that Vader was merely another Jedi who betrayed and murdered Anakin, Obi-Wan explains that Vader truly did this in the sense of the dark side consuming Anakin's mind, apparently destroying the good man who was Luke's father and replacing him as Vader. Luke asks Obi-Wan about the "other" Skywalker Yoda mentioned—Obi-Wan reveals that this "other" is his twin sister, hidden from Anakin and separated at birth to protect them both from the Emperor. Using his intuition, Luke quickly deduces that, to Obi-Wan's confirmation, his sister is Leia. Meanwhile, the entire Rebel Alliance is meeting to devise an attack strategy. As part of the attack, Han is elected to lead a strike team to deactivate the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor which is projecting a protective shield up to the orbiting and incomplete Death Star. Luke, having returned from Dagobah, joins him and Leia for this mission; however, he soon fears that, after sensing Vader's presence within the nearby Imperial Fleet, his own presence may endanger the mission. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks, primitive yet intelligent indigenous forest creatures of Endor. With the help of C-3PO, whom the Ewoks believe is a god, they are able to forge an alliance with the forest creatures. Later, Luke decides that the time has come for him to face Vader. He confesses to Leia the truth about her and Vader, and that he has to try to save the man who was once their father. He surrenders peacefully to Vader and unsuccessfully tries to convince his father to abandon the dark side. They go to the Death Star and meet the Emperor, who reveals that he knew of the attack before, and that the Rebel Alliance is walking into a trap. On the forest moon, the Rebels – led by Solo and Leia – enter the shield generator control facility only to be taken prisoner by waiting Imperial forces. Once they are led out of the bunker, however, the Ewoks spring a surprise counterattack. A desperate ground battle begins with the Rebels and Ewoks fighting the Imperial forces. The Rebels eventually gain the upper hand, due in large part to a stolen Imperial AT-ST Walker. During the strike team's assault, the Rebel fleet, led by Lando, emerges from hyperspace for the battle over Endor, only to discover that the shield of the Death Star is still functioning. An intense space battle takes place as the Rebel fleet battles to give the surface party more time to complete their mission of deactivating the Death Star's shield. During the battle, the Death Star is revealed to be operational; its superlaser is fired at the Rebel fleet and obliterates two Rebel star cruisers. This forces a rethinking of strategy and the fleet closes with the Imperial star destroyers to prevent the superlaser from firing on the Rebel fleet. On the Death Star, the Emperor tempts Luke to give in to his anger. A ferocious lightsaber duel erupts between Luke and his father. In the midst of combat, Vader reads Luke's feelings and learns that Luke has a twin sister. When Vader toys with the notion of turning Leia to the dark side, Luke gives in to his anger and brutally overpowers his father, eventually slicing off Vader's robotic right hand. However, despite the Emperor's goading, Luke refuses to kill his father, realizing that he is traveling down his father's path towards the dark side. He declares himself a Jedi, like his father before him. Upon realizing that Luke cannot be turned, the Emperor tortures and slowly kills him with Force lightning; in unspeakable pain, Luke begs his father for help. Facing a moral crisis as he sees his son dying before his own eyes, Vader finally repents in return of his former self, Anakin Skywalker, and turns on the Emperor, grabbing him over his shoulder and throwing him down a reactor shaft to his death. At the same time, however, the life support system in his suit is damaged beyond repair by the Emperor's lightning. Moments from death, he begs Luke to take off his breath mask to see him with his own eyes. Luke does so, and finally sees his father's true face: that of a pale, withered man ravaged by the dark side. He entreats Luke to leave him and save himself, and to tell Leia that there was some good left in him after all. With those last words, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker dies, finally at peace. Back on Endor, the strike team finally destroys the shield generator. The Rebel fleet seizes the opportunity to launch a final assault on the Death Star in space. Lando leads Wedge Antilles and his fighter group into the interior of the Death Star and they fire at the main reactor, causing its collapse. Luke escapes the Death Star with his father's body in an Imperial shuttle. Moments later, Wedge in his X-Wing and Lando in the Millennium Falcon emerge from the Death Star as well, just as it explodes. Back on Endor, Leia senses that Luke had escaped the station before it exploded. Han believes that she loves Luke and is prepared to let her go, but Leia reassures Han of her love for him and reveals (to his surprise and relief) that Luke is actually her brother. That evening, Luke cremates the remains of his father in his black armor on a funeral pyre on Endor. The entire galaxy celebrates the fall of the Empire and the Rebellion's victory. On Endor, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, and the rest of the Rebellion, along with the Ewoks, celebrate the victory as well. During the celebration, Luke catches sight of the spirit figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker, who watch over them with pride.